


救赎

by Jiumensixian



Category: Peaky Blinders, The Night Of (TV)
Genre: M/M, 泥塑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiumensixian/pseuds/Jiumensixian
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Nasir Khan
Kudos: 3





	救赎

Naz走到指定的位置，那里已经坐着一个男人在等他了，这个留着一把大胡子的犹太男人。他提起裙子一下跨坐在男人的腿上，用裙下光裸的下体去磨蹭男人的大腿，双手谄媚的抱着男人的脖子。

男人一手搂着他的细腰，一手握着盛满威士忌的酒杯，Naz在他的眼里看到了一贯的性欲与满意的眼神，是每个来这里的男人都有的眼神。

他的气势十分阴鸷低沉，气息滚烫粗重，穿过胡须喷洒到Naz的脸庞上，带着浓重的酒气，其实他的气势让Naz有些害怕，但他脸上的微笑依然柔软甜美，看不出一丝破绽，他不能有丝毫的退缩，因为这是他的工作。

男人的大手捏住他小巧精致的下巴，微微左右转动，微眯起的灰绿色眼睛紧紧盯着他，像在估量一件商品的价格一般，仔细打量，他感觉自己的下巴被男人用力的手指捏的有些疼痛。

“你长的真漂亮，怪不得这么抢手。”他的声音低沉沙哑，周围充满了男人的呼喝声与女人娇媚的呻吟，混杂在这么喧哗的声音里，依然可以清晰的听到声音里带了些戏谑。这句话Naz都要听腻了，每个来这的男人都这么说。不过他确实漂亮，即使在这美人云集的地方，依然出众。

Naz与其他人不同，他是少有的棕色皮肤，在一群白人里很显眼，让那些看惯白皮肤的男人看到他就眼前一亮，还有那双明亮勾人的大眼睛，精致漂亮的五官，加上因为亚洲人骨架本来就小，而看起来纤细小巧的身材，绝对让男人为他沉迷，所以他就成了男人口中的“抢手货”。

“谢谢你，先生，”Naz轻抚上男人留满胡须的脸庞，“但现在我是你的了，随意你怎么处置。”Naz媚眼如丝的向他看去，不得不说眼前的男人很性感，但他也只想尽快做完拿钱，毕竟其他的东西都不是他应该想的。

男人握上他纤细的手腕，脸上的露出轻浮的笑容，Naz用有些湿润温热的下体磨蹭男人的裆部，想要唤醒里面沉睡的东西，男人倚靠在沙发背上，表情放松的享受Naz的服务，手指轻轻抚摸过他眉上的两颗痣。

突然他像是发现了什么，右手握上了Naz纤细的脖子，温暖粗糙的大手覆盖在他细腻的皮肤上，微微有些收紧，这让Naz呼吸一窒，大眼睛颤了颤，他不确定男人要干什么，如果他喜欢性虐游戏，自己也只能默默接受。男人盯着他的脖子，他的眼神是那么深沉昏暗，让人看不清里面隐藏了什么，捉摸不透。

Naz就那么和他对视，一秒两秒，等待他的下一步动作。但出乎意料的，他收回了手，Naz偷偷松了口气，但同时又有些感到奇怪，还没问出口，男人就盯着他的脖子先开口说到：  
“你脖子上的纹身，和我右手虎口的很像。”

Naz突然想起来，自己脖子右边，确实有一个皇冠形状的纹身，是没有客人无聊的时候，让别人给自己纹着玩的。Naz看向男人右手虎口处，也确实有一个和自己的差不多的纹身，真的很巧。  
“这么巧，说明我和先生很有缘分啊。”

Naz说着更加靠近了他，用自己把衣服撑的满满的胸乳压在男人结实的胸膛上，扭动腰肢更加用力的磨蹭男人半勃的下体。

男人笑着说了声“骚货”，就把他一把抱了起来。四周无不是来寻欢作乐的有钱人，与低贱的妓女，他们都或真或假的沉醉在这纸醉金迷中。  
男人抱着他穿过那些淫乱的人群，走进了一件房间关上门，暂时阻隔了外面嘈杂的声音。男人把Naz扔到床上，扑上去毫不怜惜的啃咬他的脖子，撕扯着他本来就没多少布料的裙子。

等衣服全部脱掉后，Naz棕色迷人的身体就完全裸露了出来，细瘦的身体除了屁股和胸，都没有多少肉，瘦的好像一折就能断了一样，但这样男人们看了反而更想欺负他。

Naz用手揉搓自己丰满的胸乳，金色的手镯在纤细的手腕上晃动，他双腿夹紧在床上摩擦，扭动腰肢，细细呻吟出声，来挑起男人更强烈的性欲。男人俯视着Naz，好像他已经是男人手中的猎物，就等着接下来仔细的品尝了。

男人随意的把外套扔到一边，解开裤子，放出自己硬挺的性器，那是Naz少见的粗大，上面布满了凸起的血管，肥厚饱满的顶端翘起指向他，Naz看了隐隐有些期待，不自觉的吞了口口水。

Naz被男人跪在他的脖子两边，把沉甸甸的肉棒放在了Naz漂亮的小脸上，男人想看看他吃肉棒的样子，他太漂亮了，粗长的肉棒几乎比他的脸还要长，可怖狰狞的阴茎和他光滑的脸对比很明显。  
“让我看看你这个小婊子有什么能力。”

Naz主动的伸出红舌，去舔舐他粗大的肉棒。他像舔舐拐杖糖一样，从下到上缓缓舔过，从根部到柱身再越过冠状部分，舔到肥厚的龟头顶端，用嘴巴包裹住冠状头轻轻吸吮，大眼睛微微眯起，像一只小猫一样，可爱迷人，男人有些受不了了，捏着他的脸颊强迫他张开嘴，然后把阴茎一下插进他的嘴里，硕大的龟头一下子就顶到了Naz的喉咙，激起了他强烈的呕吐感。

但是男人却抓着他的黑发，让他的头一动也不能动，男人快速挺动起下身，得意的看着Naz只能难受的皱着眉头，大眼睛溢出了泪水，双手无助的挥舞。

“你现在比刚才还好看，小婊子，fuck,真舒服。”  
男人享受的在他的小嘴里快速抽插，从上到下直直的操他的嘴巴，Naz渐渐适应了阴茎的顶弄，才闻到了那股浓浓的男性气息，还有口中腥臭的味道，此刻却让他十分着迷。

Naz努力用鼻子呼吸着，好不让自己呼吸，泪眼朦胧的看着男人享受沉迷的表情，他糊涂的大脑胡思乱想着，他们总是这样，不管自己有多漂亮好看，也不过只是他们发泄欲望的性玩具。

随着男人低沉的一声吼叫，终于把大股大股的精液射在了他嘴里，当男人抽出半软的阴茎时，Naz的嘴已经酸疼的发麻了。

但Naz并没有立刻合上红肿的嘴巴，而是大张着嘴，微微伸出舌头，给男人展示红舌上浓白的精液，配上他微微泛着红晕的脸庞，眯起的大眼睛，男人看的都快又要有反应了。

男人把两根手指放进他的嘴里，随意挑动起里面的精液与口水，Naz闭上小嘴主动讨好吸吮起他的手指，发出“啧啧”的水声，一边把精液一丝不剩的全咽了下去，男人对于他的表现十分满意。

“骚货，自己坐上来。”男人躺在床上，看着Naz张开腿跨坐在他的腰间，握住挺立的阴茎，树立在入口处滑动准备进入，粉嫩的阴唇包裹住了紫黑色的龟头，湿滑的水液顺着柱身流了下来。

Naz缓慢的向下坐去，阴茎艰难的破开了穴道的软肉，向里面进去，Naz进到一半，就感觉没了力气，想要停在那里休息。但男人却不给他休息的时间，握着他的细腰一下就按了下去，立刻就顶到了最里面，突然的举措让Naz尖叫了一声。

但还好，男人没有下一步的动作了，等着他自己动。Naz可以感觉到体内阴茎的炙热，蜜穴被撑大到极限，它把自己塞的满满的，没有一丝空隙，是那么的满足，他甚至能感觉到上面血管的跳动，它的尺寸真的让自己又期待又害怕。适应了后，就开始上下摆动身体，熟悉的快感一阵阵传来，比平时还要强烈。

偶尔坐在上面前后磨动，阴茎在里面拨动，接着就上下挺动身体，让阴茎在里面快速的抽插，硕大的龟头摩擦着里面的嫩肉，把粘液都带了出来，沾湿了男人的阴毛。男人看着他眼神迷离的上下摆动身体，微微张开有些红肿的嘴唇，显然小妓女正沉醉于情欲中，双手揉上自己晃动的乳肉，喉咙里泄出绵长的呻吟。

小妓女因为快感完全沦为了一个荡妇，男人真想立刻看他被自己操的哭出来的样子。于是Naz突然就被男人翻倒在床上，犹太人夺回了主动权。他被男人突然的动作吓了一跳，但还没反应过来就被接连的顶弄操的大脑空白了。

男人粗暴快速的挺动下身，恐怖的快感立刻就把Naz的眼泪激了出来，双腿都夹不住男人的腰。  
“慢点…慢点…求求你啊。”

粗大的肉棒被嫩滑的软肉紧紧包裹，舒服的男人不停吸气。而肥厚饱满的龟头次次都顶撞到穴道的伸出，几乎快要顶开了子宫口。  
“我要坏了…要坏了…慢点啊啊。”强烈的快感让他发疯，下身被男人顶的发麻。

男人哪里会听他的，反而更激起了他征服的欲望。Naz仰起头，露出了自己纤长漂亮的脖子。男人立刻低下头，像野兽攻击猎物一般啃咬上的脖子，将他细腻的皮肤含入口中，舌头舔舐吸吮，浓密的胡子搔挂着旁边的皮肤。

男人顺着他的脖子一路吻上了他张大的嘴巴，充满酒气的味道一下涌进Naz的口中，男人出奇的温柔，轻柔的与他唇舌相交，给他了一个深入绵长的吻。

而Naz也在男人又温柔又粗暴的攻势下高潮了，快感令他全身发麻，他微微翻起白眼，下身的蜜穴处喷洒出一股股的蜜液。

最终男人也将滚烫浓稠的精液灌满了他的子宫里，那温暖舒适的感觉快要把他吞噬了，他想就是死在此刻也没有关系。


End file.
